


Double Date

by Feather_Quill



Series: Royal Duo [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Double Date, Ending is Kinda Bad, Fluff, M/M, Other, date, idk where I was going with this, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Quill/pseuds/Feather_Quill
Summary: Mammon and Queen go on a double date with Beel and King to the movies.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Royal Duo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808329
Kudos: 1





	Double Date

"Come on Mammon it'll be fun." Queen encouraged as they pulled their sunglasses free of their case, the demon only frowning in response. "King and Beel are already expecting us and besides, you know you don't actually wanna miss seeing this movie on the big screen right?"

Mammon couldn't deny that. He'd been dying to see this particular film since the first details about it were leaked. But what he’d thought was going to be a one on one date with Queen it turned out was a group activity and he wasn’t the happiest about it, not that he was willing to admit to quite that much. But finally he sighed. "Fine, alright. Since you obviously can't go without The Great Mammon to protect you and all, I guess it's fine."

"Awesome! Here." Queen carefully pushed Mammon's own sunglasses onto his face, when they'd retrieved them from his pocket he wasn't sure, but that was besides the point. "Now come on sunglasses buddy!" Queen said, hooking their arm around Mammon's, beginning to lead him towards the front door and pretending not to notice the blush dusting his cheeks.

"Look there they are now!" Beel's eyes trailed along the extended hand, down the street to where he could see Mammon and Queen making their way through the crowded street. King waved his hand in the air to make sure that the others could find them easily. Not that it was too hard in the first place with Beel being so tall.

"Sorry we're late. I couldn't find my sunglasses." Queen apologized. Mammon's eyes widened a little bit in surprise as he looked at them, it had been his pouting that had made them late, but he quickly chuckled to cover up his surprise.

"Yeah, poor Queen here was all in a panic until I came along to help." The demon boasted.

Beel shoved the rest of his burger into his mouth and spoke around the last bite. "We should get tickets soon, otherwise we'll miss the best of the popcorn."

King nodded. "We can't have that. It's best freshly made after all. And we don't want to miss out on our tickets after coming all this way either." Queen gave a nod of agreement. "Let's get a move on then." King hurried over to the line in front of the theater, the others following closely behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Well, I thought it was a good movie.” King offered in between bites of his burger.

“Exactly!” Mammon gestured emphatically.

Queen shrugged. “I’m not saying it wasn’t good, I just think it could have been better. It was okay.”

“What did you think, Beel?” King asked, changing targets, as he couldn’t necessarily deny Queen’s points. The movie could have maybe used a little work. Mammon’s lack of a response was probably a silent admittance of the same.

“The movie was fine. I liked the popcorn.” The other demon answered back, leaving King to let out a small laugh.

“Of course you did.”

Queen peeked at their watch. “Glad everyone had a good time, but I guess we should wrap this up. Lucifer is gonna start calling to ask why we’re not home yet, if we don’t get back to the House of Lamentation soon.”

There was some agreeable nodding and the four of them got up to head back for the night.


End file.
